


Forget the butterflies, I feel the whole zoo when I'm with you.

by Lilacpotter



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, The boys are sappy af, it's not too much, mild misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacpotter/pseuds/Lilacpotter
Summary: “What happened to you and Julian?”“I broke up with him three days later.”"Three days?! Wow." Even laughs. "What did that poor guy do for you to break up with him so quick?"“He wasn’t you.” Isak finds himself whispering....An evak new year fic.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Forget the butterflies, I feel the whole zoo when I'm with you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick, silly fic I wrote. Happy new year ya'll!!

The snow falls, quick and slow, heavy and light, creating thick patches of itself on top of concrete roads and chilly lawns.

Isak pulls his dark beanie further down and drapes his green jacket tighter around himself. His nose is pink, poking out from the bundle of thick woolen garments, and smelling the chilly winter air.

The lanes are lit, the houses elaborately decorated and looking warm and welcoming. There is a festive atmosphere all around. It’s new year’s eve. Finally.

Isak can’t help but smile to himself from behind his maroon scarf. He thinks back to few days back at Christmas when he spent at his mamma’s’. Isak’s pappa as well as Lea had joined them. Though it wasn’t any much better between Isak and his pappa now than it was a few years ago, they now had a family gathering every year at Christmas, and Isak saw how his pappa was at least trying to redeem himself by supporting Isak’s mamma as much as he could- and it did help her, mamma was doing much better these days and even texting Isak every now and then asking how he was doing.

He watches an old couple pass by, looking so in love, with steaming cups of hot chocolate in both their gloved hands. It does something to his heart he can’t quite put a name to. He walks on, ignoring it.

Lea meanwhile, has gotten much closer to Isak and his mamma in the last three years- she was engaged to an engineer. Isak never got to meet him, but by watching how the way his sisters’ eyes lightened up every time she talked about her fiancé, he thinks that the guy must be fine.

***

He hangs his jacket and the thick scarf as soon as the door closes behind him, engulfing him in darkness. It is warm and cozy inside Eva’s house, but it’s still not enough to keep Isak from shivering lightly. He slips his shoes off and sniffs his nose in the air like a mouse when he smells baked cookies, fresh puddings, and cake. His mouth waters.

“Good evening, Isak!” Vilde chirps from his side all of a sudden, making Isak nearly wince at her high pitched voice.

“Uh.. Halla, Vilde,” Isak gives an awkward wave and a smile at her, pulling his navy blue sweater down and making his way into the living room. “Same to you.”

“How was your day? Did you meet your parents at Christmas?!” Vilde asks, eagerly following Isak into the house. She has some sparkly thing perched on top of her blonde hair, her hands are sprinkled with silver glitter.

“Yeah, I did. It was nice.” He shrugs a little, then turns to her curiously. “What about you? Is your mom doing better?”

He watches as Vilde’s face suddenly softens at that. “Yeah, she’s doing much better. The new meds are really helping her. Thank you, Isak.” She gives him a small smile, and Isak nods back at her, smiling himself.

Vilde takes the liberty of guiding him through the house even though Isak knows where everything is by heart. He has been coming to this house since he was 16. And despite all these years, after some serious fights, Eva and Jonas were still together and that was really saying something.

They enter the other side of the room, and Isak’s suddenly met by a sight of bustling boys and girls.

“Isak, bro!” It’s Magnus, he looks like an excited reindeer. Isak walks over to them with a grin, Mahdi is here too.

“What’s up, bro?” Jonas says, giving him a fist bump.

“What’s going on over here?” Isak asks, leaning against the wall along with his friends and watching the people around.

Isak spots Eskild and Linn, and he misses living with them, misses the memories. Isak’s now living in a shared apartment with Jakob and Julie, two of his biophysics classmates. The flat is closer to the uni, and Isak has a bigger room than he had in kollektivet.

“Just some stuff,” Mahdi replies, his pearly white teeth out. He is biting his lip as he watches a pair of girls at one corner, talking to themselves. Isak wonders how many people are there over here.

“But dude!” Magnus whisper-yells suddenly. “The bakka guys are here too! Sana’s brothers’ friends, remember them?” He points to the group of guys beside the window where Elias and Mikael are arguing with the others, and sure enough, Isak catches the sight of Even- Even, who’s already staring back at him with a deep, fervent gaze. He looks suave and sophisticated as always, leaning against the window, wearing a cashmere pullover and casual jeans- he looks effortlessly sexy. Isak feels his cheeks warming up, and he averts his gaze. His whole body seems to be on fire all of a sudden, whereas until now he had been cold and shivering to himself slightly. 

It has been so long since the last time they saw each other, it makes Isak’s heartache. He has missed Even.

“Oh, do they know Eva?” Jonas asks, frowning slightly. “She never told me.”

Magnus shrugs. “Maybe. Sana’s best friends’ with Eva, bro. She probably knows them.”

And yeah that explains a bit why the bakka boys were here on Christmas. Isak grabs a beer can and sips on it, feeling the burning sensation run down his throat. He does not look back at Even again, but he definitely feels his eyes on him from across the room.

“Anyway, shit. Did you guys hear about the haunted library a few blocks away?” Magnus says excitedly, and for some reason, even Mahdi stops staring at the girl to listen to what Magnus is talking about.

Isak smirks, trying to lighten his own mood. “I didn’t know you still believed in ghosts, Mags. Aren’t you getting nightmares?” He teases, laughing when Magnus punches him on the shoulder with a grumpy look. “Shut up”

“No, what happened?” Jonas asks, frowning as he sips on his drink.

Magnus looks excited again, and launches into the story, whispering every now and then- his expression wide and shocked trying to set off the atmosphere as creepy as he can. Isak rolls his eyes hard, what bullshit.

Jonas and Mahdi are too into the story, and Isak can’t understand how.

“Isak, I need you!”

Isak almost drops his beer, and it feels like it’s _him_ who’s in that damn library. His eyes immediately fly to Even, wide, and unexpecting. The words.. All the memories flood past his mind. Every single one of them.

But Even’s not looking back at him, he is nowhere to be found. Where has he gone? Isak looks around the room, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Had he been imagining the words?

“Isak,” Isak turns his head to find Eva. She’s waving at him to come over. “I need your help.” She yells.

Oh.

It wasn’t Even.

Isak feels his pulse slow down, and when he looks back at Eva again, she looks impatient, standing by the fancy bar cart and the new year tree. She’s arguing with Eskild.

Isak walks over to her and definitely doesn’t look back at the window again, hoping to find Even there. Nope.

“Can you help me put these back up?” Eva asks, not waiting for an answer and she hands him some decorative stuff.

“Eskild knocked them all down.” She glares at Eskild, who turns back to her from where he and Chris were laughing at something on his phone.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Eva.” Eskild whines and then his eyes fall on Isak. “Baby gay! I missed you so much.” He squeals in excitement, grabbing Isak’s hand and pulling him into himself for a tight hug. Isak scrunches up his face. “Thank god, you don’t smell like boy farts anymore these days.”

“I never did!” Isak retorts then whines when Eskild tries planting a big fat kiss on top of his head. “Ugh”

“Here,” Eva says and Isak follows her in putting back up the decorations. There are way too many gold and silver balloons that Vilde and Sana are even taking turns popping them. Isak frowns.

“Why do you even need this many stuff?” He asks. There’s golden confetti too. So much of it.

“Because it looks good Issy.” Eva says. “And before you complain why I called you for help, I have some stuff to put on the top, and I can’t reach it. You have to help me.” She moves around, grabbing things, and arranging the champagnes on the table.

“Are there more people coming?” Isak asks, looking around.

“Maybe just a few.”

“Then why do you even need to do all this, nobody cares Eva.” Isak huffs when Eva gives him a glare.

“But I do! I put this all up today morning with the girls and now Eskild knocked all these down.” She says loudly.

“Then you should’ve made Eskild help you,” Isak grumbles, helping her anyway. “Not me.”

“Isak, if you don’t want to help then you’re welcome to go away,” Eva says, and sometimes Isak feels like she is his mom.

“No, I’m staying.” He grumbles again.

.

He glances at his friends after a few minutes as he’s putting the balloons up, they seem to be still theorizing about the damn haunted library.

So he rolls his eyes and shifts his gaze to the window, and he almost skips a heartbeat because there is Even again, his eyes right on Isak, looking sharp and intense. Isak feels like exploding out from the inside.

He decides to turn his head away and ignore the blood rushing in him, but then he notices how Even’s eyes are angled way down from Isak’s face.

Isak frowns. Is there anything stuck to his sweater? It can’t be, he’s sure he checked it properly before wearing it.

When he looks down himself though, he notices how his sweater is riding up his waist, exposing a little amount of skin around his hip.

His face reddens and he looks back up at Even suddenly, who is now watching him back, eyes wide and face flushed. He looks guilty, but he is also licking his lips at the same time. _What the fuck._

It takes a moment for Isak to pull himself together, the sight is too much to take in. Isak pulls his sweater down hastily, and turns back to Eva, ignoring the blush on his cheeks.

Whatever.

.

_“I need you.”_

_Even is in the library when he first hears him say this. He snorts to himself before looking back up, which becomes a mistake because he’s met by the most gorgeous pair of green eyes. Even’s heart stops beating._

_“What,” he says dumbly. His photojournalism book stares back just as confusedly._

_The pretty boy looks tensed, impatient, there’s a red tone on his cheeks. “I need you.” He repeats. “to help me stack the books up.” He pleads, looking back over to the corner shelf where a large bunch of books is scattered onto the ground. “Please.” He adds._

_Even, sensing it is something serious, gets up immediately and follows him._

_“Look, I didn’t mean to, okay.” The pretty boy starts, bending down to pick up the books. “I came here to pick a book on biophysics. But it’s just not on the same shelf it used to be every day.” The pretty boy complains, handing over the books to Even without explaining what he has to do._

_Even bites back from smiling._

_“So I came over here. And I swear I had no idea this was the media section.” The boy continues after a few seconds, following Even and handing him more books to place on the shelves. “I started pulling out a few books because they had a similar cover that my biophysics books had.”_

_“You study science?” Even asks, turning to him, his eyes caught in the beauty of this boy again. Even wants to run his fingers through the boy’s curls._

_The boy nods. “Yeah, first-year biophysics. I love science.” He smiles to himself and Even can’t help but notice his pink lips, so soft and lovely._

_“I see” Even mumbles, continues looking at the book titles’ and placing them on the shelves in order._

_“Yeah, so.. oh, yeah, this dumb shelf.” The boy grumbles, pointing to the shelf. “It decided to lose its balance and almost crashed to the ground.” He sighs. “I put it back though, but look what happened. So many books on the ground, I had no idea where to put them.” He looks uncertainly around the room, then leans in to whisper. “The librarian isn’t very fond of me. If she found out I had dropped a fuckton of books, she’d never allow me in here. I don’t want that to happen. So, yeah…” he scratches his neck adorably._

_Everything about him is lovely. Even doesn’t understand how he has never seen him around till now. He wishes he could kiss him._

_“So that’s why you called me for help.” Even finishes it for him, placing the final two books in their own places and turning back to the boy._

_“Yes. Thank you for helping me.” The boy says. He’s smiling._

_Even stares into the boy’s green eyes. “Anytime,” he smiles, holding his hand out. “I’m Even.”_

_The boy suddenly looks shy as he reaches out to shake Even’s hand. Even wants to know what’s going on in his brilliant head. “Isak. My name’s Isak.”_

_Isak. What a perfect name for a perfect boy._

_Even feels like he will meet him again soon. And he does._

_._

“Isak, can you reach higher a little more?” Eva says from below.

He huffs, wondering what Eva would do if he wasn’t here- he is sure she’d bring the ladder herself somehow –and reaches up higher though he is already on his toes.

He puts the neon pink ‘Happy new year!’ sign on top of the dark brick wall, arranging it a bit around the sides, and making sure his sweater is stuck to his stomach tightly. When he’s done putting it and turns back down abruptly, he accidentally knocks it off with his own hand like Eskild. It slides down and crashes to the ground before Isak even has the time to grab it. Fucking great!

Eva is already screaming at him from his side.

Isak makes a face at her. “Calm down, Eva. I’ll fix it.” He promises, before bending down to grab the thing.

But before he can though, Even picks it up gracefully in his hands and puts the sign back right on the place Eva wanted in one swift move. Isak gapes at him in surprise- Even didn’t even have to get on his tip-toes.

“There you go.” He smiles at Eva.

“Oh, thank you so much, Even,” Eva says. “You’re a savior.”

“Eva, I think you should’ve called Even for help instead of Isak,” Vilde pipes up suddenly. “He’s much better and taller.”

What the hell.

Isak scoffs. “You didn’t have to be so blunt.”

He watches Even crack an amused smile in his direction from his peripheral view. It twists something painful in his heart.

“Even, I heard you are good at creative stuff?” Noora asks, holding out some cutouts.

Good? Isak feels like that’s a great understatement.

“I think so, yeah,” Even smiles, rubbing his neck.

“Oh, then you have to come help us design the garlands” Vilde squeals holding all the stuff they’ve designed till now. They look too bright and sparkly for Isak’s eyes; he scrunches up his face.

“Isak you can go.” Eva says then, dismissing him with a wave. “Thank you for the help.”

“what the fuck.” Isak gawks at her. “You exchanged me for Even now?” Isak avoids Even’s gaze, he feels too jittery uttering Even’s name. Even. Even. Even.

“Of course not. You can stay if you are so keen.” Eva thrusts some fluffy stuff into Chris’s hands.

Isak huffs. “No thanks.” He mumbles, then turns back and joins his friends, feeling empty as he walks away from Even. When he glances at Even once more, trying to be sneaky, Isak feels as if Even looks the same.

He wonders if he’s feeling what Isak’s feeling right now.

Isak lets his hopes go not too far.

.

_“I need you.”_

_Isak hears a deep voice from behind in the bustling supermarket as he grabs a few chip packets. Fucking Magnus and the boys were too busy playing video games, so they made Isak go get some snacks and beers._

_Isak turns around with a frown, and his heart almost stops beating when he is met again with the same pair of perfect spring sky eyes watching him amusedly. Even._

_“huh?” Isak asks, a little lost. It has been a while since he saw Even after the embarrassing library incident._

_And. Oh._

_Isak realizes a minute too late that Even has used the same line that Isak had uttered to him the first time._

_“Oh” he whispers._

_Even smiles. “Yes. I need your help.” He says. “Could you tell me where I can find those?” He points to the yellow snacks in Isak’s trolley. “Someone I know wants them really bad.” He makes a face._

_It takes Isak a few seconds to understand what Even has said, and when he does, he realizes he’s been staring at Even gorgeous face way too long and as a result of which he finds Even grinning at him amusedly, his eyes twinkling. Isak looks down to his trolley, face red as an apple. Why is he blushing this much around Even, what the hell._

_“Um. Yeah.” Isak nods, not looking up at Even still. “I can help you with that.” He shrugs._

_They both then make their way to the row where Isak knows the snacks are, he doesn’t know what they taste like. It was Magnus who had wanted them._

_“I know it’s been just five days since I saw you in the library and I might probably seem like a creepy obsessed boy who wants to get your attention and then get in your pants,” Even says, making Isak look up at him in horror and skip a heart beat. “But I swear I’m not like that.” He promises. “I would get to know you before doing all that stuff.” He winks. He fucking winks._

_He’s just joking. Calm down. Isak tells himself. He doesn’t mean it._

_“Here,” he points over to the rack and Even leans in to grab a few before dropping them into his trolley. Isak scrunches up his face._

_“Why the fuck would you buy broccoli?” He blurts out suddenly. Who in the right mind would buy broccoli?_

_Even looks at him and then down to his trolley to realize what Isak’s talking bout._

_“Uh, because it’s healthy?” He says in amusement, eyes glinting._

_“I guess, yeah. But why? It’s not necessary though.”_

_Even laughs, making Isak feel warm all over. “Why do you hate broccoli so much?” He is wearing a grey hoodie and a jean jacket and Isak can’t believe he is arguing with a beautiful boy right now in the middle of a supermarket._

_“Because.. because it just doesn’t taste nice?” Isak retorts back, grinning and barely understanding why they are still standing in their own places. “It’s just- it tastes so weird.”_

_Even huffs a laugh. “You’re hurting my heart, Isak. It’s the tastiest vegetable I’ve ever eaten.”_

_Isak scrunches up his face at him. “You’re weird.”_

_“You like it.” Even says._

_And there we go again._

_Isak looks down, feeling hot all over. “Whatever” he mumbles. What the fuck._

_“- Even. Oh here you are,” A blonde girl approaches them, beaming at the sight of Even. She drapes an arm around his’ waist. “We should go. We are already so late.” She tells him, and Isak feels like he shouldn’t be here with them right now, he feels like he’s intruding._

_Sonja smiles at him then._

_“Are you one of Even’s classmate?” She asks, looking up at Even inquiringly once._

_“Uh no, we’re just..”_

_“We are friends.” Even finishes it for him, suddenly looking a bit uncomfortable. Why?_

_“Oh I see. I’m Sonja.” The girl says, extending her hand out. Isak notices colorful bangles on her wrist. “Even’s girlfriend. Nice to meet you..?”_

_“Isak,” Isak says, it almost comes off as a whisper._

_He waves them a goodbye and returns back to the flat after that._

_._

_Shit. How did he even think for a second that Even could be into him, he probably was straight and got all the beautiful girls to himself. He probably didn’t even give a fuck about Isak._

_Friends. Of course. They were just friends. They’d be nothing more than that._

_Great. Isak sulked in his room the whole weekend._

_ A week later_

_Even texts him out of blue one night._

_Unknown_

_Hey Isak_

_I’m Even_

.

Even and the boys find themselves in the kitchen a while later. And somehow, Even finds Isak again, laughing along with his friends, standing by the counter. He looks lovely, always lovely.

Even’s heart breaks.

“Why would you even buy from McDonlad’s. It’s a capitalist company, dude.” Jonas, the guy with the wild curls says, frowning.

“Exactly, we are only promoting capitalism more.” Mikael agrees.

“Even marriages and public functions and parties are all capitalist shit.”

“They just exploit our money,”

Even can’t understand how the topic of capitalism came up, but he finds himself hearing his friends argue about it.

“I think marriage is more than just capitalism, Jonas,” Isak talks for the first time, he glances once at Even before looking away quickly, his cheeks blooming a lovely pink. 

“Since when do you give a fuck about marriage now?” Mahdi looks at Isak, frowning.

Isak rolls his eyes- Even’s heart leaps at that gesture. “I was just saying.”

“Bro, you’re like the last person I know who would give a fuck about marriage or love.” Magnus says, frowning. “I was thinking you hated that stuff all this time?” he looks shocked.

“Funny, Mags. I didn’t know you could even think.” Isak snarks at him, earning a few ‘ooh’s and a quiet ‘fuck off’ from Magnus. 

.

_Even_

_“Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!_

_For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night.”_

_?_

_What is this_

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Sap_

_Ouch_

_Don’t you think their story is beautiful?_

_They die Even_

_Tragedy makes it beautiful!_

_It’s sad_

_But it’s beautiful though_

_They didn’t even get to marry each other :(_

_What does marriage change_

_They die anyway_

_Isak_

_Marriage is meaningful_

_It’s just a capitalistic stunt Even_

_My best friend believes that_

_And you do too?_

_Yes?_

_Because he does?_

_..No_

_I have my reasons_

_Okay_

_Why do you think marriage is meaningful?_

_Don’t you think people can still be together_

_Without having to marry each other?_

_Ofc they can._

_But isn’t it beautiful to be able to marry_

_the person you love?_

_To be able to show them off to the world as your_

_Partner?_

_Maybe.._

_And you want to marry?_

_Yes ofc_

_One day, maybe_

_Don’t you?_

_No.._

_Why?_

_It will end up in disaster Even_

_People leave_

_Cheat_

_Not everyone Isak_

_And who said marriage is the reason for it?_

_It’s just people, and their choices._

_I guess.._

_I have no one to marry anyway_

_You will_

_You don’t know that_

_No_

_It’s been two weeks since they both started texting, and Isak loves knowing more about Even. He sends him silly outdated memes throughout the day, tells ridiculous jokes that makes Isak laugh in the middle of a class the because they’re not even funny, and starts leaving tiny notes in Isak’s locker by the end of the first week._

_Isak can’t get enough of him. He needs more and more of Even._

.

“Bro, aren’t you from the hei briskeby shit?” Magnus blurts out suddenly, eyes wide as saucers.

“Heck yeah, we are.” Elias says, high-fiving everyone. “Someone recognized us boys, we are famous.”

Even snorts at that. Isak feels butterflies inside his tummy, just because of Even’s snort. Gosh.

“Oh, you guys have a youtube channel?” Jonas looks impressed.

“Yeah. We make videos based on extensive research and perplexing theories originating from intricate and cumbersome-”

“-Dude just use up all the tough words from dictionary, why don’t you?” Mikael says. Mutta pouts at him.

“We make videos for fun.” Adam says, shrugging. “They’re nonsense mostly.”

“They are entertaining though.” Isak retorts, and immediately regrets when all the eyes turn to him in surprise, even Even’s.

“You watch our videos too?!” Mutta squeals, his mouth in an ‘o’ shape. Isak knows all their names, and to actually be talking to them in real after all this time almost seems… fake. “Dude, we are really famous.”

Isak watches Jonas giving him the eye that says- _how come I never knew about this?_ Isak bites his cheek, and just gives him a shrug.

Even is looking at him, and it’s the same expression that Isak can’t quite pinpoint the name of. It almost looks like he wants to devour Isak right then and there. Isak shivers, warm prickly sensation coursing throughout his body at the thought.

_Calm down_. Isak tells himself. It’s all probably just in his head. It can’t be true (could it?) 

“Oh shit, do you remember the sms roulette video. It was a disaster dude. Mutta was so drunk in that, he could barely keep up with what was going on.” Mikael snorted.

“Really? But he looked alright in the video though?” Magnus frowned.

“No bro! Watch it again, he slurs so many words and even tries to kiss Even in the middle.”

.

_Isak_

_Why are you on youtube?_

_What_

_You are in these.._

_Hei briskeby videos?_

_Are you stalking me Isak?_

_Pff_

_As if_

_I was just curious_

_You’re such a bad liar haha_

_Me?_

_I’m a bad liar?_

_I’m the master of lying Even_

_Yeah?_

_Of course_

_Okay I believe you_

_You aren’t secretly staring at me in the videos_

_Are you_

_What the fuck Even_

_I was kidding_

_.._

_Are you blushing right now_

_Bye_

_omg_

_Isak blushes._

_It’s been a month, and Even still finds his ways to make him blush._

.

“Dude I think I’ve seen you somewhere at KB.” Mahdi says, staring at Even with a frown.

“Yeah, I work as a barista over there,” Even replies, laughing.

“Oh shit, yeah.” Mahdi nods in realization.

“He makes awesome latte, guys.” Magnus says, he looks as if Even’s the best thing in this world. “I wish they were free though.” Magnus pouts looking at Even dreamily.

“Wait,” Isak says, raising an eyebrow teasingly at magnus. “Is Even the gorgeous barista that you were talking about? He is, isn’t he, Mags?” He laughs. Gosh. 

“Dude, you were crushing on him so hard?!” Mahdi snorts.

Magnus is red, red as a tomato, but Even for some reason looks much redder. “No, I didn’t mean him. I mean- _no_ , Even, bro you look gorgeous no offence. But I was talki-”

“You admitted he is gorgeous. We get it, Mags.” Isak winks at his friend, barely understanding what’s happening right now. He’s teasing his own friend about having a crush on Even? What the fuck.

“I mean yeah,” Magnus mumbles, casting dreamy eyes at Even again “Just look at him.”

Even laughs. “Thank you, Mags.” He nods but his eyes stray to Isak shyly. “But I think my heart is already stolen by someone else.”

And…

_What!_

Isak widens his eyes at Even, while the rest of the boys explode in a series of ‘what’s and ‘Who’s.

“Bro, what the fuck. Who is it?” Mikael yells, looking outraged.

“How did we not know about this till now?!” Mutta looks offended.

And for a second Isak thinks he notices a shadow of regret on Even’s face, before he masks it up with a bright smile.

“It’s a secret” he winks with a shrug.

Isak has no idea what to make of this information, but for some reason he’s feeling a dangerous flare of hope inside him.

.

_“Even, I need you- ,” Isak starts, raising his head from where he is reading his book. “-to stop sneaking me all this stuff from KB.” He says, but continues to sip on the coffee that Even got for him._

_They’re in the library and it’s mostly empty. Even is sitting opposite him, legs long and locking Isak’s beneath the table as he tries not to stare at Isak for too long._

_“I’m not sneaking them from KB. I get them for free.” Even says, tapping his foot to Isak’s ankle._

_“What? Does the barista there fancy you or something?” Isak grins teasingly at him, and Even smiles. This boy._

_“I am the barista, Is.” Even says and watches how Isak’s grin falls a little. “Does it make you my favorite customer that I fancy a lot then?”_

_He watches Isak avert his gaze to the floor for a second as a shy smile starts spreading. “I guess” he mumbles, rolling his eyes._

_Even wants to kiss the hell out of him._

_He knows he has to break up with Sonja soon. He and Isak are getting dangerously close._

.

“Didn’t you used to have a girlfriend?” Magnus asks, looking at Even. “Sonja something.”

Even nods. Feeling bitter at being reminded of her. The breakup hadn’t been easy.

“She was smoking hot bro. I swear.” Magnus tells everyone, making Even raise his brows. He watches Isak bring his palm to his face. “Shut up, Mags.” Isak groans, just as the rest of the boys start laughing.

“I mean, he isn’t lying. She is hot.” Elias shrugs, glancing at Even once as if he needs his approval. His friends are ridiculous.

“So who’s this secret girl who has stolen your heart, Even?” Mikael bumps his arm, frowning and narrowing his eyes as if saying- how didn’t I know about this?!

Even shrugs. “It’s a secret.” _Who said it was a girl?_

“Ugh, c’mon.” The boys groan.

“Is it Ida?” Adam asks.

“Yeah, there were rumors about her hooking up with you,” Mik says. “I didn’t believe them, because you would tell us if there was anything.”

Even regrets saying the words out loud. Why couldn’t he just keep quiet?

Isak on the other hand is frowning, his lovely face split into hurt and confusion, and Even wishes he could drown himself.

“No, it’s not her.” Even shakes his head quickly. It would never be anyone else.

“Then who?”

He wants to joke about what he said earlier, to say that it was just a lie. To say it is no one, nobody.

But he can’t hold himself any longer, he doesn’t want to lie even though he can’t say his name. Yet.

“Even, you don’t have to tell us who it is,” Jonas says sagely in a calm voice, saving him from answering every one. “It’s your choice.”

Even feels a wave of gratefulness flow through him, and he smiles at Jonas. “Thanks, Jonas.”

Jonas only nods at him, while the rest of the boys slump their shoulder- they too agreeing with Jonas finally.

“Even, I love you buddy. But yeah, I agree with Jonas. Tell me when you want to, no pressure.” Mikael assures him, bumping his arm and smiling honestly.

“Thanks, Mik. I will.”

Once he fixes things with him.

Even looks back at Isak, he still looks confused. When their eyes meet, Even wants to scream and assure him that it’s nobody else. That it has always been Isak. That it always _will_ be Isak. That he needs him till the end of his life.

.

_Ev_

_Isak.._

_I need you_

_Even are you okay?_

_I broke up with Sonja_

_Shit_

_Where are you_

_I’m in the park behind that old kindergarten school_

_Why?_

_I’m coming_

_Wait_

_No you don’t have to come_

_Isak_

_I just wanted to talk to you_

_Shh_

_I’m coming Even_

_Is_

_It’s okay_

_Isak?_

_It’s been more than seven minutes…_

_You don’t have to go through this alone_

_Look up_

_._

_._

_And after the break up, they get much closer._

_Talking deep conversations and staying up late every night texting each other. Isak telling him about parallel universes, and all the nerdy stuff that makes Even want more and more of this boy. He is too perfect, too precious for this world. Isak is like drug, too hard to resist and let go. But Even never wanted to let go nor resist._

_Is_

_I need you_

_Can’t sleep?_

_Jeez Even_

_It’s midnight_

_Why r u awake_

_You texted me saying ‘I need you’_

_Ofc I’d wake up_

_That line really became our thing_

_Didn’t it_

_Mhm_

_it was a good thing you dropped the books_

_In the library that day_

_fuck off_

_That was so embarrassing_

_You were adorable_

_Whatever_

_Why can’t you sleep_

_Nothing_

_It’s my mamma_

_She was.._

_A bit violent today_

_Shit_

_Are you okay?_

_Yes yes_

_She’s sleeping now_

_Don’t worry_

_Are you at home_

_Uh yeah?_

_Even where else will I be at midnight?_

_Right_

_I’m coming_

_No?_

_It’s midnight!_

_I’m coming_

_EVEN_

_Ugh_

_Calm down Is_

_I know you love me cuddling you_ _;)_

_What the fuck_

.

“Yo, how did your Christmas go this year?” Elias asks, popping some jellies into his mouth. They’re back in the living room, and by now the girls have turned it into some Disney castle. 

“It was great! I chilled out with my cousins after a whole year.” Mahdi shrugs, he is back to staring the girls.

“And I spent my time with my family, nothing much.” Jonas says. “We went out in the evening though.”

“That’s nice, bro.” Mikael lays a hand on Jonas’s shoulder. Since when did they get so close?

Isak watchs Even, waiting for his answer. He must’ve spent his Christmas at his parents’. Isak’s heart sinks. He misses meeting Even’s parents, they’d always been nothing but kind and sweet to him.

He wonders if Even made up a reason to tell them about Isak’s absence, or if he told the truth: that Isak disappeared from his life all of a sudden without any explanation.

Probably the truth, Even isn’t the person to lie to his parents.

.

_Is_

_What do you want for Christmas this year?_

_Are you santa?_

_Jk_

_Umm lemme think_

_I want you_

_…_

_Stop joking Even_

_Who said I was._

_Maybe I do want you_

_Uhh_

_Whatever_

_What do you want then?_

_Definitely not you :)_

_Ouch Isak_

_You’re breaking my heart_

_Hearts can’t break Even_

_They’re not glass, or bone_

_To shatter or splinter_

_They are organs, and they stop working_

_But never break_

_Stop talking nerdy to me_

_I thought you liked it_

_I love it_

_I love you_

_Shut uppp_

_What do you want for Christmas?_

_What? Are you planning to give me what I want?_

_Hmm maybe_

_If not I’ll get it to you before new year_

_Alright_

_Get me a cute boyfriend then_

_so demanding_

_yes_

_Alright_

_You’ll get your cute boyfriend soon_

_Yeah?_

_Before the end of this year?_

_Yes_

_Cool_

_._

_Isak is almost convinced Even likes him back._

_Even takes him out to dinners, parties and more, every single weekend. It’s almost like they are dating, but never acknowledge it as such. He hopes maybe one day they could be together, and Isak wouldn’t have to stare at Even’s photo in his phone every night. He’d have the real one to himself_.

_The thought itself makes him blush._

_._

“what do you study?” Noora asks curiously, staring up at Even as she bit her lip.

“I am majoring in media.” Even answers with that bright smile of his that has everyone falling for him.

“Oh, so you make movies?” Vilde pipes in as she put some frosting on the cupcakes.

“Yes, I am going to be a director soon.” Even replies, his eyes darting to Vilde.

“oh, that’s cool!” Eskild chirps in, looking impressed and excited. “If you ever need any tall, handsome gay actor, don’t forget to give me call, Even.” He winks flirtingly at Even. Isak refrains from rolling his eyes, but he is feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Even was going to be a director soon. God, how time passed. He is so proud of him.

“What’s my baby grump going to be?” Eskils turns to Isak then.

“A biophysicist.” It isn’t Isak who replies, but Even.

All eyes turns to him in surprise, and Isak feels himself going soft all over.

“You both know each other?” Sana asks, squinting suspiciously at Isak and Even.

“Um yeah?” Isak says, glancing at Even then back at others nervously.

“We know each other from the library.” Even shrugs, sharing a private smile with Isak as if they were back to being themselves again.

“From the library?” Noora smiles in confusion.

Isak and Even nod together. “From the library.” Their sanctuary.

_._

_Ev_

_I’ll make a movie on you one day_

_Lol_

_Yes_

_Do you want to know what it’s called?_

_Yes?_

_The boy who couldn’t stop a book shelf from falling_

_*eye roll emoji*_

_That would be the worst title for a movie_

_Like ever_

_Hahaha_

_Are you coming over to mine today?_

_Yeah_

_Let’s watch Moulin rogue_

_Even you made me watch it like four times_

_This month alone_

_We are not watching it again_

_I probably watched it like 56 times Isak_

_C’mon that’s a great movie_

_Nope_

_I’ll make you my special scrambled eggs_

_Ugh_

_Alright_

_But any movie other than Moulin rogue_

_…_

_Okay, we are watching The great gastby then_

_Nooo_

_That’s so fucking sad_

_Something else_

_You’re so demanding gosh_

_Let’s choose once you come over to mine_

_Okay_

_They start spending at each others’ more often and Isak loves it. He loves it so much that sometimes he goes straight to Even’s after uni. And Even does the same._

_They start stealing each others’ clothes after spending the night at each others’. It’s nothing sexual, but Isak wishes it was. He wonders if Even wishes for the same._

_._

They are back in the kitchen again, but this time Isak and Even are alone. The rest are in the living room, playing games.

Isak watches Even from the corner of his eye. He has no idea what to talk about.

“How are you, Isak?” It’s Even who breaks the silence, and hearing his name from his mouth almost makes Isak cry.

“I’m okay,” He whispers instead.

He watches Even give a small nod, as if he doesn’t know what to reply.

They’re silent for a while. And they just stand there. Isak can’t stand the space between them, he wants to close it. He wants to touch Even. He wants to be near him. He wants to close the space between them. And so he does.

He moves closer to Even, slowly, and stands by his side, looking at the floor. He doesn’t dare look up.

He doesn’t know how many seconds pass by. With him just staring at the floor. But Even finally speaks.

“Isak..” He hears Even say, and he sounds so fucking sad that Isak can’t help but look up. He gets lost in the gloomy blue of his eyes.

“Who’s that person who stole your heart?” Isak asks. He feels his throat burn. 

“You know who it is,” Even replies. He looks as if Isak should know, as if the answer is right before his eyes.

But Isak is too scared to accept it, to let his hopes up. He feels his doubts overpowering him. They’re taking over his mind. What if it’s not who Isak thinks it is?

But when he looks up into Even’s intense blue, he feels an unknown feeling grounding him, holding him tight.

.

_It’s September, and Isak realizes he’s in love with Even. It isn’t really a surprise for him, he knew he has always been in love with that wonderful boy. And he thinks Even is love with him too. Isak suspects that Even is going to ask him out soon, or at least confess?_

_Isak feels happy. Too happy. He’s at a party, and Even isn’t here with him for the first time at a party. Isak feels a bit alone but he feels happy when Even keeps texting him random memes and jokes. They make him laugh._

_Isak finds himself a bit tipsy and talking to Julian of all people after two hours._

_“Did you hear about Even?” Julian says, leaning too close to Isak._

_“No?” Isak says, frowning._

_“Apparently he is hooking up with Ida.” Julian says._

_Ida? “Oh?”_

_“Yes. Some of my friends saw him and her at a club last night. They were way too close. I bet they were kissing.”_

_Last night… But Even told Isak that he was going for some work outside, that he was meeting up his work partners. His heart feels as if someone is squeezing it._

_“Who is Ida?” Isak asks curiously. He can feel the initial feeling of dread growing in him._

_“You don’t know who she is?” Julian looks surprised. “She’s so hot, dude. Like, everyone wants to get noticed by her. And she only dates cool guys. That’s why everyone is talking about Even.”_

_Oh…_

_Isak feels his heart breaking. But.. how could that happen?_

_He thought Even was loving him back._

_Was it all just in Isak’s head?_

_“Did you know Ida has a crush on Even? I came to know about it now. Bruh.” Julian says, rolling his eyes as if he thinks it’s ridiculous. “No wonder they hooked up.”_

_Isak goes back home and sobs all night like a teenager._

_The nest day, he decides to not worry about that. Because it can’t be true. He was just drunk and who knows, that could be just a rumour. Just a rumour, right? But Even texts him that evening, and it breaks Isak’s heart. He can’t take it._

_Ev_

_I know I broke up with Sonja like just a month ago_

_But_

_But?_

_But_

_…_

_??_

_But I think I found somebody_

_Isak?_

_Ohh_

_Yea_

_What do you think of it?_

_Isak?_

_I think it’s wonderful Even_

_:)_

_Yeah?_

_yes_

_Don’t you wanna know who it is?_

_No.._

_Im sorry Ev_

_Ohh_

_what_

_Why??_

_My heart probably can’t take it_

_What do you mean?_

_Is?!_

_Shit. sorry_

_It’s nothing_

_I didn’t mean to type that_

_What did you mean to type then??_

_uh_

_Bye I have to go_

_Isak_

_No wait!!_

_I’m calling you_

_Why aren’t you lifting your phone up?_

_Baby?!_

_Are you okay?!_

.

“It’s you.” Even says, looking down into Isak’s beautiful green eyes. “It has always been you.”

Isak’s eyes widen as if he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“Really?” he asks in small voice. This boy.. Even wants to take his face into his hands. So he does. He holds Isak’s scared and hopeful face in his hands.

“Yes baby, it’s you.” He whispers. “It’s always you. It’s no one else but you.” You. You. You

They both have tears in their eyes, and when they can’t hold it any longer, they kiss.

They kiss each other as if there’s no tomorrow, giving their everything. It’s intense, passionate and drenched in their own tears. Even feels like he’s breathing again finally after what seems to be years.

They break apart for air and laugh at how breathless they both are. Even missed Isak’s smile, he wants to kiss it. And so he does, pulling Isak in for another round. They both smile into the kiss.

Even breathes. He has Isak. He finally has Isak.

.

_The next time Even sees Isak, it’s in the very same library he had seen him the first time. Its just a week after Isak stopped replying to his messages or answering his calls, but Even feels like it has been ages._

_Isak looks just as pretty as ever, his curls poking out from beneath his snapback as he reads some book, looking concentrated._

_“You look cute.”_

_Even says, approaching the table with a cautious smile. He wants to know why he has been avoiding him all this time? Isak looks up, his lovely eyes widening and then his face morphing into something akin to hurt._

_“Is, what happened?” Even makes a move to hold his hand but is interrupted by a guy._

_“What do you think you are doing here?” The guys asks, wrapping a possessive arm around Isak’s shoulders._

_“Julian, it’s okay.” Isak says, voice suddenly soft, but still laced with hurt and worry. “He’s my friend.”_

_Friend. Still just a friend._

_“Even, this is my boyfriend, Julian.” Isak says, and Julian holds his hand out for Even to shake. Even’s heart sinks. Boy friend?_

_“Sorry dude.” Julian chuckles._

_Even smiles outside, but inside he barely recognizes himself. His whole world shatters, he can barely breath. He needs to get out of here. He watches Isak smile at him sadly before leaving the library with Julian hand in hand._

_Even’s heart breaks. And breaks again. And again. It keeps breaking until he can barely feel anything other than hurt._

.

“Ida is my classmate, Isak. She was at the club when I went out to meet her to discuss the project we both were supposed to do together. We were planning out stuff by the bar counter cuz she was too lazy to go outside.” Even rolls his eyes. 

Isak feels like a fool when he hears Even say this. Shit.

Why had he never even thought of asking Even about it?

“I’m such a fool,” he mumbles, holding his face in his hands. Fuck. Isak wants to drown himself in a lake. He feels Even’s finger lift his chin up gently.

“No baby, don’t ever say that. You’re amazing.” Even sighs before pulling Isak into himself again.

“Fuck, why didn’t I ever talk to you about it. I’m so sorry Even.” Isak sobs into Even’s shoulder. He feels bad. So fucking bad. “I hurt you.”

“Hey,” Even pulls him up and makes him look into his blue eyes. “It’s over. Alright? You can’t change it. What happened had happened,” He says. “Alright?” He asks again, and again until Isak nods at him tearfully. 

“Yes” Even nods, smiling back at him. “I forgive you, baby. So let’s live in the present shall we?”

Isak nods back at him. “Yes. Take it minute by minute.” He cracks a teary smile.

He sees Even beaming at him and Isak feels like he doesn’t deserve him. He is so beautiful.

Isak stays in Even’s arms for a while, mumbling ‘sorry’s again and again because he knows how much he hurt Even. How much he made him worry. Even did not deserve all of that. Isak wants to make it up to him. Somehow.

“Shh” Even whispers into his hair again, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.”

And Isak believes it. He’s okay. He has Even.

.

“What happened to you and Julian?” Even asks, a while later. They are back in the living room, and Isak is sat beside Even. His eyes are on Even, his heart is beating for Even, and he feels as if he is breathing only for Even too. He knows his friends’ eyes are on him, but he ignores them.

“I broke up with him three days later.” Isak shrugs. Julian was a nice guy, but he was too nosy and possessive. And Isak’s love for Even only grew stronger after they both stopped talking to each other since September.

“Three days?! Wow.” Even laughs in surprise. “What did that poor guy do?”

He looks so effortlessly happy that Isak wants to kiss him again. Maybe just sneak a kiss on his cheek. He holds himself back though, and hopes to wait until they tell everyone.

“He wasn’t you.” Isak finds himself whispering. 

He watches Even’s face split into a soft smile.

.

“I stole your heart?” Isak says. “Like, seriously Even? That’s so cheesy omg.” He laughs.

“What? But it’s true!” Even pouts. And since when did he learn to pout now?

“You are a sap.” Isak teases.

“And you are adorable.” Even teases him back.

“Shut up,” Isak groans. God, they’re so sappy, he wants the ground to swallow him.

.

“What’re you both giggling about?” Eva interrupts them, looking suspiciously at Isak and Even who are sitting way too close.

“Um nothing?” Isak says, turning red for some reason. He can’t believe he now has to tell everyone about Even. It’s a dream come true but also a nightmare.

“We were just…” Even starts, and looks around. “..talking about Eskild and his wonderful dick shaped cookies!”

Isak snorts at that. What the fuck.

“I see,” Eva smiles, raising her eyebrows and Isak knows what she’s about to say. “Issy, will come with me for a second?” She looks at Isak inquiringly.

“Um I’m actually..” Isak tries to make up an excuse but Even’s already nodding at him to go. This fucker.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” He sighs and follows Eva into the kitchen, fully knowing what’s about to come.

.

“Omg! You and Even are together?!” Eva screams making Isak wince.

“Eva, calm down.” He hisses, making sure no one heard them. “Also we’re not together yet. It’s not official or anything. We still have to talk about it. Don’t go around telling people.”

Eva quiets down but looks just as excited. “Okay okay.” She agrees. “But wow Issy, you and Even?! That’s amazing. You lucky pig!” 

It makes Isak laugh. And they both giggle like they’re silly teenagers getting excited over each others’ crushes.

“What about you? Are you and Noora together yet?” He winks at her. Eva rolls her eyes, but her cheeks turn red.

“We are almost there, yeah.” She nods bashfully. Isak makes an ‘Ooh’ sound, earning himself a soft punch from Eva and a quiet ‘shut up’. He laughs. And he feels freer than he did before. It feels good to tell Eva about Even, and hear about Noora from Eva. He feels like they’re back in high school.

“What is Even like? Does he top?” Eva muses curiously. “He must be the top. You are such a bottom Issy. A bossy bottom.” She teases.

“What the fuck Eva?!” Isak huffs a laugh, turning red. No way. Why is he blushing?

“What? Am I wrong?”

“Excuse me, I can be a top too.” Isak protests.

“No, you’re too soft and sensitive for that.” Eva says. “Let’s ask Even what he thinks.”

Isak shakes his head. What is this conversation even?

.

“I need you”

“Huh?” Isak breaks apart as they’re making out in the bathroom. It’s half-hour later, and they just can’t keep their hands to themselves, so they’re here. 

“I said I need you,” Even grins then points down to his pants.

Isak frowns at him, and Even sneaks another kiss. It isn’t until Even grinds on him softly that Isak gets it. “What the fuck” He laughs because they’re so silly. 

“You’re so hot, gosh.” Even groans, pulling Isak in again.

“Even, you did not just turn our line into some sexual phrase.” Isak complains, breaking the kiss.

Even grins. “Yes, I did,” He whispers lowly into Isak’s ear, biting the sensistive skin there.

“Fuck” Isak groans. “I need you too.” He moans. “Right now”

“Yeah?” Even whispers, his hand sliding down Isak’s jeans.

“No!” Isak reluctantly stops Even’s hand midway. “We are not going to have sex in Eva’s bathroom, Even.”

He sees Even pout. “C’mon baby. You can’t do this to me.”

“Actually I can.” Isak shakes his head. And it’s just as painful to him as it is for Even. But no way are they having sex in Eva’s bathroom.

Even groans loudly, leaning his head against the wall. “Why couldn’t this party be at yours?” He whines. 

“You’re so dramatic, gosh.” Isak tells him, adjusting his jeans and his hair. They are both flushed and heaving, as if they had sex. They did not.

Isak blushes because were they seriously going to have sex for the first time in Eva’s bathroom?! God.

He reaches forward and pulls Even into himself. “Stop being sad.” He tells him, kissing his jaw. Even smiles at him tiredly, and isak can still feel the hardness against his thigh, but he knows Even would have to do with it for that night. There’s no other way.

“Okay,” Even nods. “But I’m not letting you go once we get back to mine or yours after this party.” He winks. And Isak’s knees go weak. He can’t wait to leave this party.

.

“What’s up with you two?” It’s Elias, and he frowns when he sees Isak and Even stuck to each other hip-by-hip everywhere they go.

Even bites his lip, and glances at Mikael and the rest of the boys guiltily. He knows they know. Elias is just a bit slower than the rest of them. He sees Mikael wiggle his eyebrows suggestively as he glances at Isak who’s standing Even’s side and examining a packet of candies.

“Nothing?” Even says, unable to keep the smile off his face. He can’t believe he finally has Isak. 

“Are you two dating?” Elias asks dumbly, looking around the rest to see if they are just as confused as him.

Isak looks up at Even with his eyes wide.

“What bro? They’re best friends, can’t you see?” Adam says. “Aren’t best friends allowed to stand side by side now or what?”

Elias looks torn. “what? No, that’s not what I meant.” He says, looking guilty. “I just thought they were dating because they-”

“-boys can stand way too close and still be friends, Elias. I thought you knew that.” Mutta says, frowning and Even has to give him an award for acting so real.

“Boys can kiss and still be just friends too.” Isak shrugs from Even’s side, and Even raises his eyebrows at him. “What?” Isak asks innocently.

“What the fuck? You both kissed?!” Elias looks shocked.

Even makes a face at him. “Isak here, was just stating facts.” He says. “Who said anything about us kissing?” _or me trying to have sex with him?_

“Ugh, alright, alright.” Elias says, raising up his hands. “You both are just friends. Now, excuse me. My head is just tipsy from the beer.” He announces before leaving the room. The rest of them explode out in laughs.

Even can’t get enough of Isak’s pretty laugh.

“So what now? Are you both together?” Yousef asks curiously.

Even looks to Isak who is biting his lip.

“You were talking about Isak earlier?! What the fuck. He was right in front of you bro.” Mutta laughs, and Even remembers the conversation in the kitchen.

“Yeah, and here I was thinking your crush was Ida.” Mikael groans.

Even looks back at Isak, who’s staring at him questioningly. And Even knows both of them want this. He wants to be with Isak. And he has to talk to him about this.

So they excuse themselves from there.

.

They’re in the living room, standing by the wall and talking to each other in small private smiles and giggles. Even is talking about what he did the past three months when they both weren’t talking to each other.

Isak still feels guilty, but he promises himself to make it up to Even. He has to. He wants to. And the only way he can do it is by trusting him completely. Isak can do that. He trusts Even with his life.

He loves him so fucking much. So much that his heart feels like exploding.

They’re broken apart by Vilde’s loud, “Omg New year’s within ten seconds,” a few minutes later. And it takes Isak by surprise. It’s new year already?

And they start the countdown, shouting loudly and surrounding the new year tree.

_Ten!_

_._

_Nine!_

_._

_Eight_

_._

Even is smiling down at Isak, and he is so so beautiful. Isak can’t believe he is with him right now. It feels like a fantasy.

.

_Seven_

_._

_Six!_

_._

“Even, I need you.” Isak says, because it’s true.

“So do I, baby,” Even smiles at him.

_._

_Five!_

_._

_Four!_

_._

_Three!_

_._

“But even more so, I want you.” Isak whispers, because it’s more than just true. “Do you want me too, Even?”

He sees Even raise his eyebrows, and he looks so happy. So happy that Isak can’t even care about him being cheesy. He just wants this.

.

_Two!_

_._

“Of course I do! I want you, Isak.” Even says, his eyes brimming with happy tears. “I wants us.”

Isak laughs. “I want us too.” He admits. “I love you.”

_._

_One!!!_

_._

_Happy new year!!!!_

_._

“Fuck, Isak. I love you too. Happy new year, baby!”

“Same to you!!”

And the next moment, Isak’s lips are pressed against Even’s, and they’re kissing. Kissing slowly, happily, _lovingly_. Isak can’t believe that the new year has started off with this kiss between them. It’s amazing. And Isak feels so happy and full.

.

“What the fuck” Elias is gaping at them.

Isak is on Even’s lap, snacking on fries with Jonas and the rest of the boys and girls around them in the living room.

It’s the next day noon, and somehow, everyone fell asleep at Eva’s after the party last night.

Isak feels a bit hung-over still, but Even made them all some delicious food that eased the headache out a bit for everyone.

“What?” Magnus frowns at him.

He’s way too excited for Isak and Even that he even created a ship name for them after he woke up. The girls meanwhile forced them both to host a party next weekend at Evens’ because Isak wouldn’t do it at the kollektivet, apparently he was too lazy- Vilde’s words. It made Isak roll his eyes.

“Friends sit on each others’ laps too now?” Elias is frowning, and Isak watches Even laugh into his hair.

“Of course bro, what’s wrong with that?” Mikael and Jonas say together. They both have gotten much closer by now, and Isak and Even joke about how both their best friends are replacing them both with each other.

“Stop joking with me, guys.” Elias whines. “I swear I even heard someone moaning in the bathroom yesterday, and it sounded like Even but I brushed it off because our boy is single as fuck.”

“What the fuck!” Eva looks scandalized. “You both did not have sex in there, did you?”

“What? No!” Isak scoffs, and turns red because they were almost about to if Isak hadn’t stopped Even in time. He gives Even a glare and gets a wink in return.

“So, are you both together or what?” Elias asks, and he looks so fucking confused that Isak can’t help but laugh.

“Bro. They kissed, they are with each other everywhere. Isak is on Even’s lap, and have you ever seen him on anybody’s else’s lap?” Mutta asks, looking as if he wants to knock some sense into his friend. “What more do you need?”

Elias quiets, and he seems to be slowly realizing something.

Isak turns back to Even when Even pulls him in. “Are you okay?” He asks against his lips. Isak brushes them with his own.

“Yes, baby,” he nods. 

“Oh god, stop being so sappy you guys.” Jonas, Mikael, and Adam groan. Isak just flips them off before kissing Even deep and slow.

He hears Elias mutter “yes, they’re together. What best friends call each other baby, how was I so dumb.”

And then there’s some bit of banter going on around between girls and boys, and he hears the click of Magnus’s camera in the background somewhere. But they all drown out when he hears Even’s breathing and his heartbeat and his soft whispers of ‘I love you, I need you, Isak.’ And he can’t believe they’re finally together.

“I need you too Even. Always.” Isak murmurs against him. And he hopes that this year will be filled with happiness and Even’s smiles and lots of love between them.

And it does. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love all of you <3


End file.
